Episode 6614 (25th July 2013)
Plot Cameron says he killed Carl to stop him from sending the picture of him and Chas in bed together to Debbie, to protect her and the unborn baby. Dan and Kerry argue over the charity money and he tells her to pack her stuff and move out. Gennie struggles to deal with what she is hearing as Cameron explains to Debbie what happened the night he and Chas both attacked Carl as the Dictaphone carries on recording. The residents head to The Woolpack following the fundraiser. Nikhil asks Alicia if Gennie is still at Home Farm, she tells him that she never arrived. Cameron says that Chas doesn't know he was responsible for Carl's death and no-one else can ever find out. He explains why he let Chas take the blame in court, believing she would always get off on self-defence. Debbie tries to leave but Cameron stops her. Nikhil searches for Gennie. Victoria explains to Andy about the leak in Keepers Cottage, she asks Andy if she can stop with her. Debbie and Cameron's argument is interrupted by Andy knocking on the door to return the kids, Debbie makes a dash for the door but Cameron holds her back until they leave. Moira, Rhona and Vanessa have a drink in the Butler's Farm barn; Moira mentions that it's nice to see Vanessa not fretting about her friend. Victoria moves her stuff into Dale View and attempts to kick Katie out, but Andy insists she's not going anywhere. Debbie asks Cameron what happens now, stating she could tell Chas or go to the police, he tells her that whatever she does he'll live with as he loves her. Rhona asks about Vanessa's friend and Moira tells her about how Vanessa has a male friend with a drugs problem. Rhona is angry at Vanessa's betrayal. Robbie confronts Sean over yesterday, the argue and Robbie pushes Sean to the ground, they become involved in a fight until Kerry breaks it up by punching Robbie. Cameron tells Debbie that he can't live without her. She asks if there's anything else she needs to know, he says no. They kiss and she tells him she loves him, she wants him to finish with Chas. He says he will do it now. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (voice only; uncredited) *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room, stairs *Dale Head - Kitchen *Church Lane *Butlers Farm - Barn Notable dialogue Dan Spencer: "You've sickened me today." Kerry Wyatt: "Aww!" (chants) "Poor Danny, he feels sick, his son Sean's a total... idiot." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes